


Another Future

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Rare Pairings, changing timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Ronon and Radek need to work together to change what happened.Note: The summary, tags, and warnings are for the art only, the related fics have their own, please take note of them before reading the stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art entry for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2016/2017. I've always loved the show for having so many great characters to love, and this time I found myself drawn to Ronon and Radek. I think they would make interesting friends, or an intriguing pairing :) They are very different, but I felt like they would have things in common too, and that they'd be able to work together well on anything they set their minds to.
> 
> Stories for my art:
> 
> [The Universe Enough and Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10516113) by [nagi_schwarz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz)
> 
> An absolutely beautiful story, that I love so much. It brings my art alive in a way that is both haunting and hopeful, and though I cried while reading it, every word of it is precious to me. I'm simply awestruck that my art has inspired an amazing fic like this.
> 
> [Good Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10500684) by [mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
> A wonderfully heart-warming and funny story, that also has a more serious side to it. I love the story for showing me the kind of future for these characters that I hadn't thought of, and a world that might not be perfect, but you can build your own piece of heaven there if you wish :)

 

Another Future

 

[Click here for the full sized PNG 1405x709](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/SGARB2016-17/SGARB16-17_Another%20Future_original.png)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Universe Enough and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516113) by [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz)
  * [Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500684) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
